


Kitchen Kissing

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clothing Kink, Comment Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wears Jared's clothes, and the boys make out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Kissing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clex_monkie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/gifts).



> Yesterday was [**clex_monkie89**](http://clex-monkie89.livejournal.com/profile)'s birthday, so I wrote this ficlet for her and finished it up today. Happy birthday, Clex! ♥♥♥ (It was ALSO JDM's birthday yesterday, but um, I don't think he wants J2 fic as a present. SORRY, JEFF!)
> 
> It is based on [this amazingly gorgeous and slightly nsfw drawing](http://community.livejournal.com/trolleys_art/20651.html) by [**trolleys**](http://trolleys.livejournal.com/profile) (you may have to join [**trolleys_art**](http://community.livejournal.com/trolleys_art/profile) to see it) and is set right now or thereabouts. Thanks to [**unperfectwolf**](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/profile) for glancing this over! ♥

When Jensen comes downstairs, he's wearing Jared's clothes from the night before, shirt unbuttoned and jeans slipping down his hips. Jared can't help but feel a hot pull in his stomach at the way they look on Jensen, too big and slightly wrinkled and unmistakably _Jared's_.

"Hey," Jared says. Jensen grunts in his direction as he pours a mug of coffee and perches on the counter. Jared waits until Jensen's gulped the coffee down, then takes the mug from him and sets it in the sink.

Jensen makes a protesting noise. "Still drinking that."

"No, you weren't." Jared pushes into Jensen's space and slides their mouths together, tasting the flavor of the dark roast Jensen likes. He likes the way their beards rasp, unfamiliar and tingling on his face.

"Mmmm, guess not," Jensen says. He runs a hand through Jared's hair, then moves it down to cup his chin as Jared gets a hand inside the shirt Jensen's wearing. Jensen's skin is still warm from bed and soft to the touch; he even has some chest and belly hair now that filming's done for the season, and Jared runs his fingers through it, teasing a little.

Jensen's other hand wanders down to Jared's hip, low and possessive, and Jared shivers when he feels Jensen sliding his boxers down on that side, exposing his bare ass. "Gonna get my clothes off right here?" he murmurs.

Jensen responds by pulling him in for another wet, open-mouthed kiss. Jared lets himself be swept up in the sleepy pleasure as Jensen's legs wrap around him, trapping him. He loves the steady calm in this, the certainty of knowing Jensen's pretty much it for him, and just hopes Jensen feels the same way.

"Maybe," Jensen says when they pull apart. "Or maybe I'll just go back to sleep. You realize we don't actually have to be up now?"

Jared shrugs. "I like being up with you," he says. "Mmmm, like the way you look in my clothes." He skims his hands down Jensen's bare sides, loving the way Jensen shivers. "Makes me want to do crazy things with you."

"Yeah?" Jensen bites his earlobe, and Jared groans. "Like what?"

"Wanna fuck you right here on this counter, leave marks on you where people can see." Jared tilts his head so he can tongue Jensen's pulse point. "Wanna take you away and go somewhere remote where I can keep you all to myself. Wanna marry you someday, maybe, when it's finally legal in California. Any of the above sound good to you?"

"You got me all to yourself now," Jensen points out, but he kisses Jared again, lets Jared slide the shirt off his shoulders. To Jared, it sounds a whole lot like _yes_.


End file.
